¿Casados o divorciados?
by Takari95
Summary: Matt y Sora se han separado aunque aún no han firmado los papeles. Él se muestra frío ante ella y ella intenta salvar el matrimonio. ¿Qué pasará con lo que tenían? [Reto para ChemicalFairy del Proyecto 1-8]
1. Recuerdos de una boda

**¿Casados o divorciados?**

**.**

**Este fic está dedicado a ChemicalFairy y forma parte de los retos del Proyecto 1-8. Bueno, ChemicalFairy, espero que te guste mi fic y que cumpla parte de tus expectativas, voy a esforzarme para que así sea :)**

Aquel día, fue el día más feliz de su vida y así le gustaba recordarlo siempre. Le agradaba rememorarlo para recordarse a sí misma el porqué había hecho eso siendo tan joven. La respuesta no tardaba en llegar a su cabeza. Era tan obvia y tan sencilla. La respuesta era que había estado muy enamorada, mucho. Eso hizo que se casara muy joven cuando todavía era una muchacha un tanto irreflexiva, y eso que ella siempre había sido la madura del grupo. Se casó tan joven que en ese momento no pensó que apenas unos pocos años después el fuego que ardía entre ellos iba a extinguirse de tal manera hasta quedar reducido a unas pobres cenizas que brillaban trémulamente amenazando con apagarse en cualquier momento.

Aquel día, había ido vestida con un precioso vestido blanco que su madre y sus amigas la habían ayudado a elegir. Había caminado erguida, con una pose orgullosa, hasta el altar. Allí, le estaba esperando su novio y futuro marido con una mirada repleta de cariño y determinación un tanto escondida por la habitual capa de escarcha que el chico formaba ante sus sentimientos para evitar que la gente se acercara demasiado a él. En pocas ocasiones, ella había visto realmente lo que había tras aquella pared de hielo pero lo había conseguido. Ella y otra persona lo habían conseguido. Esa persona estaba de pie detrás del novio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja animándola a dar ese último paso. Sora alzó los ojos y miró a Matt. Éste esbozó una media sonrisa y después la joven miró a Tai, que estaba detrás de Matt, ya que había tenido el honor de ser el padrino en la boda.

El resto de la ceremonia para Sora siempre pasaba borroso, tan solo conseguía recordarse a sí misma en el altar junto a Matt, mirándolo a los ojos y perdiéndose en el profundo mar azul que podía ver en ellos. No conseguía recordar ni las palabras del cura, ni a los invitados, tan solo sus ojos que siempre habían reflejado ternura cuando la miraban a ella. Sin embargo, ahora eso había terminado hacía un tiempo. ..

Llevaban cerca de tres años casados, Sora estaba a punto de cumplir los veintiséis y Matt ya los había cumplido. Hacía cerca de seis meses que Sora intentaba abordar un tema peculiarmente escabroso. Lo había intentado de mil y una maneras, a cada cual de ellas más extraña que la anterior pero obtenía siempre el mismo resultado. Lo que ocurría es que la pelirroja podía ver como su matrimonio estaba yendo a la deriva, se estaba yendo a pique. El problema venía a la hora de comentar ese problema con Matt pues él se limitaba a encogerse de hombros y a dirigirle una mirada indescifrable. Aquella especie de indiferencia, estaba mermando cada vez más el cariño y la confianza que hasta ahora habían compartido y ese fue el detonante para que un día Sora se marchara de la casa.

Ella ya no podía más viendo como algo que había creado se estropeaba porque no eran capaces de colaborar para subsanar las grietas. Así que, una tarde, en silencio, empezó a recoger todas sus cosas y a guardarlas cuidadosamente en una maleta ante la mirada desconcertada de Matt que nunca había esperado que ella realmente fuera a marcharse a pesar de las veces que lo había dicho. No quería que Sora se marchara pero no dijo nada.

Lo último que vio la joven al salir de su apartamento fue a Matt sentado en el sillón frente al televisor, en una pose rígida, inclinado hacia adelante y con la mirada fija en la pantalla. Ella cerró la puerta tras de sí con un leve chasquido…

Ahora, Sora estaba sentada en el sofá junto a Tai. El moreno estaba mirando atentamente unos papeles que la joven tenía esparcidos por la mesa baja que había enfrente del sofá. Todos ellos eran apuntes de la universidad ya que Sora se había tomado en serio sus estudios pues cuando se había casado los había dejado de lado y aún le quedaban asignaturas pendientes.

Tai estaba rebuscando entre los folios cuando encontró algo que no eran apuntes, precisamente. Los miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par sin creerse que Sora los tuviera.

─ ¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó Sora al ver la cara de espanto de Tai.

─ ¿Qué es esto?

Le giró los papeles para que pudiera ver a cuáles se refería.

─Son los papeles de divorcio…

El murmullo, a pesar de ser dicho en voz muy baja, llegó hasta oídos de Tai que leyó aquellos papeles. Lo único que faltaba eran las firmas de los cónyuges.

─ ¿Se lo has dicho a Matt? – Ella asintió mientras ocultaba el rostro entre las manos. Tai dejó los papeles y se arrodilló ante ella –. ¿Estás segura de esto, Sora?

─Tai, me he marchado de mi casa. He vuelto a vivir con aquí con mamá.

─Tal vez solo necesitáis tiempo para pensar y reflexionar sobre lo vuestro, no tiene porqué ser el fin.

─Nuestro matrimonio, ahora mismo, está hundido.

─Podéis intentar levantarlo.

─Yo sola no puedo, ¿sabes? Y, en los últimos meses me he sentido más sola que en toda mi vida. Un matrimonio es cosa de dos y si no es capaz de ver los problemas que tenemos e intentar buscar una solución, yo no voy a estar a su lado.

─Seguro que Matt también se preocupa por vuestro matrimonio, me jugaría mi mejor pie a que es así…

─Ojalá fuera así, Tai. Pero, él nunca dijo nada, nunca dijo qué pensaba, nunca me mostró realmente sus sentimientos…

Sora esbozó una sonrisa triste pero no dijo nada más. Tai dejó los papeles entre los montones de apuntes y se marchó tras revolverle el pelo a su amiga. De ahí, decidió que era hora de hacerle una visita a Matt porque ya hacía cuatro o cinco días que no lo veía. Siempre que había ido a su casa nunca lo había encontrado y, para variar, el móvil siempre lo tenía desenchufado. Caminó lentamente hasta el apartamento donde habían vivido Matt y Sora desde que se casaron. Llamó a la puerta y tras esperar un rato no hubo respuesta. Golpeó también la puerta con los nudillos y al hacerlo, ésta se abrió un par de dedos con un suave chirrido. El chico se quedó mirando el resquicio pero finalmente entró.

Una fuerte olor a sudado le tiró hacia detrás y se llevó la mano al rostro para taparse la nariz y la boca. El apartamento tenía todas las persianas bajadas y aquello olía como la madriguera de un oso, terriblemente mal. Avanzó por el pasillo y no tardó en encontrarse a Matt en la cocina, sentado en el suelo frente a la nevera, en ropa interior. Estaba medio dormido. Llevaba una botella de cerveza en la mano y había otras muchas a su alrededor, por encima de la encimera y de la mesa. Además, a su lado, en el suelo había también un cenicero que tenía una gran montaña de colillas que ya rebasaban los bordes. Tai puso los brazos en jarras y Matt al ver en el suelo unos pies que no había visto allí antes alzó la cabeza pero tuvo que bajarla de nuevo, le pesaba demasiado.

Tai desapareció y fue a dar una vuelta por la casa, el resto no era mucho más alentador. Se pasó la mano por el pelo y se subió las mangas de la camiseta. Tendría que tomar medidas drásticas. Se dirigió a la cocina y procedió a coger una bolsa de basura para retirar todas las botellas de cerveza vacías, incluso le quitó a Matt la que llevaba en la mano. Después, le vació el cenicero y alzó las persianas de la casa para que entrase luz.

─Matt, venga – El rubio alzó un poco la cabeza y vio que el moreno estaba frente a él con los brazos extendidos. Matt negó con la cabeza, no quería levantarse de allí –. Menuda borrachera me llevas y hueles como un muerto. ¡Venga a la ducha!

Lo cogió por los brazos, por debajo de las axilas y lo levantó hasta que pudo pasarse uno de sus brazos por los hombros. Luego, lo arrastró en contra de su voluntad hacia el cuarto de baño. Tai podía oír las quejas que Matt dejaba escapar entre dientes sobre que tenía una gran resaca y que no quería moverse pero, no le hizo ningún caso. Lo dejó sentado en la ducha.

─Más vale que te duches o tendré que hacerlo yo y no te gustará – Advirtió Tai con una sonrisa malévola. Matt no dijo nada pero con esfuerzo se puso en pie y e indicó con un gesto a su amigo que podía salir fuera. Tai asintió y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Cuando salió borró la sonrisa que había dibujado en su rostro enfrente de Matt para tratar de animarlo, le había dolido muchísimo encontrarlo así. Tenía que conseguir que aquellos dos volvieran a estar juntos. Estaba claro que era a Sora a la que se le daba bien dar a conocer los sentimientos, hablar sobre ellos. Pero, Matt podría abrirse un poco de vez en cuando, tenía que aprender que la pose defensiva no le iba a valer siempre y que tenía que abrirse a los que lo querían, sobre todo a su mujer. Tai suspiró, sabía lo difícil que era para Matt mostrar sus sentimientos, lo sabía de sobra. Y, sin embargo, estaba decidido a empujarlo, a hacer lo que hiciese falta para no verlo así de devastado por no poder decirle a Sora que seguía amándola con locura.

Matt sintió el agua correr sobre su cuerpo. Le dolía horrores la cabeza y podía notar como todo le daba vueltas, era consciente de que se había pasado bebiendo, y mucho. Para él aquel dolor de cabeza era como un pequeño castigo por no haber hecho algo con su matrimonio, por no haber retenido a Sora a su lado hacía cosa de un mes cuando ella se había largado harta de su aparente indiferencia. Suspiró, se sentía solo a pesar de que Tai se estaba esforzando por ir a verlo todos los días…

Habían pasado cinco días desde que Tai y él se habían visto y en ese tiempo no había hecho más que beber y fumar recordando a Sora a marcharse del apartamento. Apoyó la cabeza en la mampara trasparente, le escocían los ojos y a medida que se le despejaba la cabeza más fuerte se hacía el dolor que sentía en el pecho. Luchó contra aquello que peleaba por salir de su interior. Un minúsculo sollozo, tan imperceptible como un suspiro que fue aplacado con rapidez y violencia.

* * *

**Hasta aquí llega el capítulo, espero que haya gustado y pronto subiré el resto. Creo que van a ser tres capítulos en total :) **


	2. Peleas y malentendidos

**¿Casados o divorciados?**

**.**

**Este fic está dedicado a ChemicalFairy y forma parte de los retos del Proyecto 1-8. Bueno, ChemicalFairy, espero que te guste mi fic y que cumpla parte de tus expectativas, voy a esforzarme para que así sea :)**

Cuando salió de la ducha, Tai le estaba esperando en la puerta, apoyado en la pared de enfrente. Matt movió la cabeza, pequeñas gotas cayeron de su pelo rubio y mojaron la camiseta que llevaba.

─¿Mejor? – Matt no dijo nada pero lo miró a los ojos, dándole a entender que se encontraba un poco mejor pero que tampoco estaba como para tirar cohetes. Tai asintió, un poco más alegre –Pues, entonces nos vamos.

Matt que había vuelto a entrar al baño a recoger las toallas que había dejado por el suelo y la ropa interior, dio un respingo. Alzó la cabeza para mirar a Tai que seguía apoyado con calma en la pared de enfrente, el rubio lanzó una mirada interrogante.

─¿Dónde se supone que vamos? – preguntó con la voz ronca que se le había quedado después de la increíble ingesta de alcohol y tabaco de aquellos días.

─Vamos a ver a Sora – dijo el moreno con una sonrisa como si no pasara nada. Por lo visto, Matt palideció como un fantasma y Tai se quedó un poco paralizado – ¿Te pasa algo?

Matt salió del cuarto de baño como alma que lleva el diablo dejando la ropa sucia y todo por allí tirado. Fue hacia la cocina, seguido de Tai que avanzaba tras él siguiendo cada paso que daba, abrió el frigorífico y se dispuso a coger una botella de cerveza de las pocas que quedaban de las que había comprado días atrás. El moreno se la arrebató casi antes de que pudiera destaparla y lo miró desafiante.

─¿Crees que bebiendo más vas a conseguir solucionar lo tuyo con Sora? – el rubio no dijo nada, Tai se dio cuenta de que su frase había activado el sistema de defensa de Matt. Los ojos azules de éste se oscurecieron hasta volverse prácticamente impenetrables, cuadró los hombros, alzó el puño y lo ensartó con fuerza en la mandíbula de su mejor amigo. Por culpa del puñetazo, a Tai se le escapó la botella de cerveza de las manos, voló por la cocina hasta estrellarse cerca de la puerta por la que habían entrado. Giró un segundo la cabeza para mirar el desastre pero enseguida volvió a centrar la atención en Matt que le sujetaba con fuerza por el cuello de la camisa con las manos temblorosas. Tai intentó deshacerse de él pero el rubio se negaba a soltarlo, tenía los labios tan apretados que apenas eran una fina línea blanca. Al darse cuenta de que aquello solo podía arreglarlo con las malas, Tai contraatacó y de un puñetazo le partió el labio al otro –. Escúchame bien, rubio idiota – empezó.

─¿Y si no quiero? – repuso el otro con la voz más ronca que antes.

─Pues te obligaré – Tai empujó a Matt contra la pared y lo sostuvo allí impidiendo que escapara.

─No puedes – dijo el rubio.

─No me retes, Matt – aquello le valió a Tai un nuevo puñetazo en la cara pero él le devolvió a Matt un puñetazo en el estómago que lo hizo doblarse por la mitad. La refriega duró unos minutos más entre puñetazos y alguna que otra patada hasta que Matt tropezó y arrastró al suelo a Tai. El moreno se colocó encima de él, lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa y lo sacudió –. ¿Quieres dejar de hacer el idiota? Por culpa de tu estúpido comportamiento vas a perder a tu mujer, a la chica de tu vida y lo peor es que no quieres aceptarlo.

─Tú no sabes nada – murmuró el rubio desviando la mirada.

─Yo solo sé que Sora quiere estar contigo pero quiere que tú también esté a su lado para apoyarla y ayudarla a solucionar los problemas que surgen entre los dos.

─Cállate.

─¡No me pienso callar, joder! Sois mis mejores amigos, tú eres mi mejor amigo y quiero que seas valiente de una maldita vez, que vayas hasta donde esté ella y le digas que la quieres de verdad…

Matt dejó de forcejear con Tai y dejó caer la cabeza a un lado. El moreno se apartó de él, se sentó a su lado y apoyó la espalda en la nevera mientras se acariciaba la mejilla que había recibido un puñetazo unos minutos antes. El rubio tardó unos segundos más en reaccionar pero cuando lo hizo se incorporó hasta quedar sentado y se movió para sentarse junto a Tai. El moreno alzó la mano para abrir la puerta del congelador y coger hielo que Matt y Sora siempre tenían para ponérselo en las bebidas. Le tendió unos cuantos cubitos a Matt y éste los aceptó sin rechistar. Permanecieron un rato en silencio hasta que Matt habló:

─Gracias, Tai.

Él negó con la cabeza, restándole importancia y le sonrió.

─¿Vas a ir?

─¿Crees que querrá verme?

─Es Sora, Matt. Por supuesto que querrá verte, tenéis que hablar.

Media hora después, los dos chicos estaban plantados en la puerta de la casa de Sora. A Matt se le veía muy nervioso, como si fuera a recoger a la chica en la primera cita. Tai lo miraba con una sonrisa, ojalá Sora accediera a hablar con él y aclarar las cosas de una vez. El moreno fue el que llamó al timbre mientras Matt escondía las manos en los bolsillos de los vaqueros para evitar que nadie viera que le seguían temblando las manos. Respiró hondo intentando controlar tanto su respiración como los latidos de su corazón que sonaban tan fuerte que podrían escucharse a kilómetros a la redonda.

La madre de Sora fue la que abrió y se quedó un poco perpleja al ver a Matt en la puerta junto a Tai. La mujer, no supo qué decir así que los hizo pasar hasta el comedor donde los apuntes de Sora estaban esparcidos por aquí y por allá por encima de la mesa y del sofá. Dejó que Tai fuera el que se encargara del asunto y únicamente entró en la estancia para darle a Tai una pequeña nota que su hija había dejado para él por si el moreno volvía más tarde y ella aún no había vuelto a casa. El chico desplegó el papel en el que Sora decía que estaba en un café que estaba a unas manzanas de su casa por si quería algo.

Matt estaba mirando los apuntes de Sora cuando se encontró con los papeles de divorcio. Tai lo llamó antes de que pudiera observarlos con detenimiento así que los dejó donde estaban casi sin aliento Su amigo lo esperaba en la puerta, diciéndole que sabía dónde estaba Sora y que lo mejor era que fueran a verla ahora mismo. El rubio se dejó arrastrar por su amigo aunque ya no tenía muchas ganas de hablar con Sora después de haber visto aquellos documentos.

Tai le indicó donde quedaba la cafetería para que pudiera ir él solo a hablar con Sora. El moreno se sentó en uno de los bancos que había por allí cerca y vio como su amigo marchaba a paso lento hasta el establecimiento y entraba en él.

En cuanto entró a aquella pequeña cafetería miró a su alrededor buscando la cabeza pelirroja de Sora, no tardó en encontrarla. Su corazón se detuvo unos instantes. La muchacha estaba sentada en una pequeña mesita al fondo de la cafetería, tenía entre sus manos una taza de café humeante. Sonreía, hablaba. Su mirada rubí estaba clavada en un apuesto chico que estaba sentado enfrente de ella con otra taza de café que se llevaba a los labios cada pocos segundos. El chico parecía alto, tenía el cabello muy oscuro y los ojos verdes, parecía tener su misma edad. Hablaba sin cesar, haciendo que Sora se riera como una colegiala e incluso hizo que se sonrojara con uno de sus comentarios.

Matt intentó que el aire volviera a pasar a través de la tráquea hasta los pulmones pero la verdad era que sentía que se estaba asfixiando. Cerró los ojos y se masajeó la sien izquierda con los dedos, deseando que en cuanto volviera a abrirlos, Sora estuviera sola en aquel bar. Sin embargo, cuando abrió los ojos se llevó una decepción, aquello no era un sueño, aquello era completamente real.

El hombre que hablaba con Sora se acercó a ella y la besó en la mejilla antes de levantarse para ir un segundo al baño. Matt se dio cuenta de cómo ella lo seguía con la mirada todo el tiempo antes de que sus ojos se fijaran en la taza de café y en las pequeñas volutas de humo que ésta escupía. Apretó los puños. Una terrible idea le estaba viniendo a la cabeza. Sora se había enamorado. Se había enamorado de otro. Empezó a sentir un dolor desgarrador en el pecho, sudor frío le recorría la espalda, sentía que le temblaban hasta las piernas. Había sido un completo idiota al no decirle a Sora lo mucho que la quería, había sido un completo idiota que no había sabido darse cuenta de lo afortunado que era al tener a una mujer como ella a su lado. Se merecía que Sora le hubiera dejado por tonto, se merecía que ella se divorciara de él, se lo merecía. Todo por no ser un maldito cobarde incapaz de confesar sentimientos, de ser incapaz de decir algo tan sencillo como un "Te quiero".

Agachó la cabeza y se marchó de allí con un la culpa encima y el corazón destrozado. Sora alzó la cabeza justo en el momento en el que Matt travesaba la puerta para salir de allí.

─Matt…

La chica no dudó en levantarse y salir de allí corriendo sin esperar a que el compañero de universidad con el que había quedado para charlar de un trabajo volviera del cuarto de baño. Más tarde se disculparía con él por dejarlo plantado después de que la hubiese alentado para hablar con Matt e intentar las cosas de nuevo. Salió a la calle y vio a Matt justo en el momento en el que éste giraba la esquina más cercana a paso rápido.

─¡Matt! – él no se dio cuenta de que ella lo llamaba y siguió su camino. Sora pensó que tal vez se había equivocado de persona pero no lo creía de verdad. Avanzó, dobló la esquina y tropezó con Tai.

─¡Sora!

─¡Tai! ¿Y Matt? – el rostro de Tai se ensombreció –. ¿Qué ocurre?

─¿De verdad estás saliendo con otro? – no hizo falta que Tai dijera nada más. Sora enseguida entendió que Matt había estado allí observándola conversar con Takeshi y que había malinterpretado la situación, lo que faltaba, un problema más a la larga lista con la que ya contaban…

* * *

**Ya queda poco para el desenlace, espero que te guste ChemicalFairy :)**


	3. La gran pregunta

**¿Casados o divorciados?**

**.**

**Este fic está dedicado a ChemicalFairy y forma parte de los retos del Proyecto 1-8. Bueno, ChemicalFairy, espero que te guste mi fic y que cumpla parte de tus expectativas, voy a esforzarme para que así sea :)**

Siguió a Matt pero no consiguió dar con él así que decidió que lo más fácil sería ir a encontrarse directamente con él, es decir, volver a la casa que había compartido durante su matrimonio. Estaba segura de que de estar en algún sitio, Matt estaría allí. Subió los escalones hacia el apartamento uno a uno, con el corazón chocándole con fuerza contra las costillas, con demasiada fuerza. Si seguía así se las rompería y saldría saltando de su cuerpo. Se ajustó su bolso al hombro antes de llamar al timbre. No hubo respuesta. Insistió una vez, dos, tres. Nada. ¿Matt estaría enfadado con ella? ¿No querría hablar? Se mordió el labio, desde aquel día en que ella se marchó de casa no habían vuelto a hablar. Takeshi, su compañero de universidad, tenía razón. Tendrían que haber sido menos tercos y haberse escuchado mutuamente.

Sora decidió que esperaría a Matt hasta que llegara y que hablaría largo y tendido con él, no podían seguir así. Tomó asiento en el último escalón de la escalera, dejó su bolso a un lado y dejó caer la cabeza entre las manos. No pudo evitar que sus labios temblaran. Mierda, lo echaba tanto de menos. Una lágrima cayó al recordar aquel día en el que dio por perdido su matrimonio… Aquella tarde cometió el peor error de su vida, el peor de todos. Abandonó la causa por la que había estado luchando durante tanto tiempo para ir y refugiarse en casa de su madre como si ella fuera a solucionarle los problemas con Matt. Tai tenía toda la razón cada vez que le decía que debía hablar con él, que no podían continuar así. Pero, ella siempre había sido orgullosa, mucho. ¿Y Matt? Matt también lo era aunque él aparte de eso era alguien al que le costaba mucho mostrar sus sentimientos y, eso todo en un conjunto, había terminado por distanciarlos.

La joven se pasó la mano por el rostro, masajeándose el puente de la nariz para intentar por todos los medios que más lágrimas salieran de sus ojos pero al final no fue capaz y dio rienda suelta a ese torrente de lágrimas que pugnaba por salir de su cuerpo. Esperó y esperó a Matt, mientras lo hacía lloraba y observaba el cielo que estaba empezando a oscurecerse. El sol empezaba a hundirse entre los bloques de apartamentos de enfrente y Sora sintió como ella se estaba hundiendo con él. Unas gruesas nubes fueron las que terminaron de eclipsarlo antes de dejar caer una fuerte lluvia.

Sora apoyó la cabeza contra la barandilla de las escaleras, a través de los barrotes de hierro negro podía ver la calle por la que circulaban varias personas, tapadas bajo su paraguas. Desde allí podía ver como las gotas de agua se estrellaban contra el suelo de cemento algunos pisos por debajo. Normalmente, el sonido de la lluvia siempre conseguía relajarla en aquella ocasión solo estaba consiguiendo que se angustiara más. ¿Dónde estaría Matt? ¿Estaría bien? ¿Estaría resguardado en algún lugar o estaría caminando bajo la intensa lluvia? Decidió que lo mejor sería llamar a Tai para comprobar si sabía algo de Matt pero tras una breve llamada el moreno le confirmó que no había vuelto a saber nada más del rubio. Ella se estremeció, se ajustó mejor la chaqueta fina que llevaba y guardó el móvil en su bolso. Era consciente de que por mucho que llamara al móvil de Matt él no se lo iba a coger…

¡Maldito malentendido! Cerró los ojos, ¿por qué tenían que salir las cosas así?

Unos pasos se escucharon en la escalera al cabo de un rato, el corazón de Sora empezó a latir con una fuerza inusitada, conocía demasiado bien a la persona que hacía aquel ruido al caminar, había aprendido a diferenciarlo de los demás tras vivir con él varios años. Le gustaba escuchar su lento caminar cuando se levantaba de la cama a media noche en busca de un vaso de agua antes de volver a acostarse junto a ella.

Se enjuagó las lágrimas con el borde de la chaqueta lo mejor que pudo y se incorporó. Una cabeza rubia apareció en las escaleras tras dejar atrás el último rellano.

─Matt… – El chico alzó la cabeza y la miró, desconcertado, como si no fuera más que un extraño espejismo.

─¿Qué…? – intentó preguntar algo, miles de cosas pero finalmente decidió callar. ¿Por qué Sora tenía que aparecer para hablar con él justamente aquel día? ¿A él que le importaba si estaba con otro que no era él? Ya había tenido suficiente con comprobarlo de primera mano como para que ahora ella viniese a notificárselo en persona. Subió con rapidez los pocos escalones que lo separaban de su apartamento y pasó junto a Sora sin detenerse junto a ella. Buscó con precipitación las llaves de su apartamento, solo quería entrar en casa y no volver a salir de allí.

─Espera, necesito hablar contigo…

─¿Sobre qué? – repuso él sin volverse mientras se afanaba para conseguir encontrar la llave de la puerta en aquel revoltijo que llevaba en el llavero.

─Te he visto esta tarde, en la cafetería – una punzada de dolor atravesó el pecho de Matt. O sea, ¿Sora había ido a restregarle en la cara que había encontrado a otro mejor que él? Perfecto, aquello era perfecto.

─No te molestes, ya lo sé todo – ante todo había que evitar, a ser posible, que el dolor fuese mayor.

─¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué es lo que sabes? – preguntó Sora mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Estaba más que harta de aquella actitud de Matt, siempre tan impenetrable.

─Enhorabuena por tu nuevo ligue, espero que te vaya genial con él – replicó con amargura.

─¿Se puede saber qué tonterías estás diciendo? – inquirió ella, levemente molesta.

─Que me parece muy bien que hayas rehecho tu vida tan rápidamente – respondió él.

─¿De verdad crees que soy así? – dijo ella, estaba enfadada.

─No lo creía pero…

─¿Qué estás intentando decir, Matt? ¿Qué demonios estás queriendo decirme? ¿Crees que me voy acostando por ahí con el primero que pasa? ¿Crees que he aprendido a vivir sin ti? ¿Crees que ya no te quiero?

─¿Sabes qué te digo, Sora? ¡Que ya no sé qué creer! ¡Estoy hecho una mierda desde que me dejaste! – se giró con el rostro contraído en una mueca de dolor –. Me he dado cuenta de que soy un maldito cobarde que no supo decirte que te quería, que no fue valiente para enfrentarme a nuestros problemas y que… en el fondo soy un miserable… que solo quiere recuperarte…

Sora se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, las lágrimas volvían a agolparse en sus ojos, se amontonaban. Había intentado enfadarse con él pero no podía y menos aún cuando le acababa de decir que la quería. Dejó de lado todos los problemas e hizo lo que tendría que haber hecho el día en que se marchó. Matt permanecía quieto y con la cabeza gacha y por eso no la vio venir. Sora abrazó al chico con todas sus fuerzas, hundió el rostro en su pecho y ahogó allí las lágrimas.

─Esto ha sido todo un malentendido, él solo es un compañero de Universidad con el que tenía que hacer un trabajo…

─¿De verdad? – preguntó él con la voz temblorosa. Ella asintió y él la rodeó con los brazos, le colocó una mano en la nuca enredando los dedos en el fino cabello pelirrojo de ella, le hizo alzar la cabeza y le dio un beso en los labios. Un beso que iba cargado de alivio y desesperación a partes iguales. Fue un choque un tanto brusco pero lleno de ternura y sentimientos compartidos. Sora entreabrió los labios y Matt exploró su boca como si fuese la primera vez que se besaban. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal y su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, hacía tiempo que no se sentía así.

─Matt, te he echado tanto de menos – murmuró ella volviéndolo a abrazar en cuanto rompieron el contacto. Le acarició el cabello rubio con suavidad, estaba un poco húmedo. Le dio un pequeño beso en el lóbulo de la oreja, recorrió el rostro del chico y lo besó en la mejilla. La mejilla también estaba húmeda pero no era por la lluvia, era por otra cosa bien distinta. Él la apretó contra su cuerpo, condujo con la mano el rostro de ella hasta su hombro y escondió el rostro entre el pelo de la chica.

─Te quiero – confesó con el corazón en un puño. A Sora no le hizo falta nada más, no necesitaba nada más que esas dos palabras para saber que él la quería con locura, que su matrimonio todavía podía salvarse. Acarició su espalda y se dejó, a su vez, acunar en sus brazos.

Los primeros rayos del sol la despertaron, se removió en la cama, buscando los brazos protectores que durante toda la noche la habían arropado. Matt todavía yacía dormido junto a ella, se habían quedado dormidos hablando, repasando y solucionando cada uno de sus problemas. Aquella noche le había permitido a Sora conocer el lado oculto de Matt, aquel lado dulce y sensible que había estado sufriendo desde su separación, aquella parte de él que al final había abierto las puertas de su corazón de par en par y se había mostrado tal y como era ante ella. Le acarició el cabello rubio, con cuidado de no despertarlo, miró su casa y tomó una decisión.

Cuando Matt se levantó, Sora no estaba por ninguna parte, buscó su ropa interior y salió al pasillo con una angustia creciente en su pecho. De repente, se encontró a Tai entrando por la puerta llevando una caja en una mano y una maleta en la otra. El rubio lo observó estupefacto y no volvió en sí hasta que unas cálidas manos le rodearon el cuerpo desde detrás. Se volvió y vio a Sora resplandeciente, vestida con un chándal y un delantal encima.

─¿Cómo has dormido? – preguntó ella con una sonrisa.

─¿Qué pasa aquí? – dijo él desconcertado mientras veía a Tai entrar cosas en su salón.

Sora sonrió al verlo tan descolocado. Le tomó la mano y lo llevó hasta las cajas, le mostró unas cuantas cosas que él enseguida reconoció. Las cosas de Sora. Acto seguido, antes siquiera de dejarlo reaccionar le mostró unos papeles, los papeles del divorcio. Matt tragó saliva, ella alzó los papeles a la altura de su rostro y los desgarró lentamente viendo como se formaba una tímida sonrisa en el rostro de Matt.

─Hace un tiempo me hacía una pregunta constantemente, ¿sabes?

─¿Qué pregunta? – dijo él acercándose a ella.

─¿Casados o divorciados?

─¿Y cuál es tu respuesta? – preguntó él, emocionado.

─¡Casados! – gritó Tai desde el salón antes de dejar la última caja, abandonar el apartamento. Matt y Sora no pudieron evitar reír, Tai nunca cambiaría. Matt tomó el rostro de Sora entre las manos y la besó, Sora tenía razón, casados era la respuesta correcta porque casarse con ella había sido la mejor decisión de su vida.

* * *

**Hasta aquí ha llegado el fic, espero que te haya gustado ChemicalFairy porque está escrito por y para ti.**

**Un abrazo enorme**

**Takari95**


End file.
